


The Gay Guru

by TheGrimLlama



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Just plain ol' fluff, alex is naked, kara is a thief, not really - Freeform, winn is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrimLlama/pseuds/TheGrimLlama
Summary: Winn looked up from the memo on his phone and gave the blonde behind the counter a smile, “Uh… Hi?  I’m…  Uh…  Alex sent me?”  He kicked himself mentally, these girls weren’t going to know Alex.  That would be weird. He saw the blonde smirk slightly, “You mean… Hot FBI agent Alex?”  “Did someone say Alex?” Winn frowned as the second woman appeared from behind a partition carrying a large box.  She deposited the box on the floor and gave Winn a cursory glance.  “Defs not Alex…  No boobs.”





	

Winn loved working for the DEO.  Sometimes he worried that he wasn’t as capable as some of the agents, but he knew he was able to make a difference here.  Even if that difference was just helping Alex out of a tight spot. 

The mission that she and Kara had just finished, was a messy one.  Kara was recovering in the sunroom.  Alex’s clothes had been ripped to shreds and she was sitting by Kara’s bed, covering herself with a spare sheet. 

  “Winn?”

He ducked his head into the sunroom, Kara was still passed out, fast asleep. 

  “Can you do me a favour?  I kinda don’t want to leave Kara.”

  “Sure, whatever you need.”

So Alex had given him a list.  Head to a certain clothes shop, which was only a block away, and find her some clothes.  She punched the address into Winn’s phone and thanked him profusely.

 

It only took five minutes for Winn to find the shop he was looking for.  He entered the boutique after double checking the address that Alex had given him along with the very detailed list of instructions.  He jumped slightly at the little bells ringing by his ear, he’d never get used to that sound. 

  “Hey there!”

Winn looked up from the memo on his phone and gave the blonde behind the counter a smile, “Uh… Hi?  I’m…  Uh…  Alex sent me?”  He kicked himself mentally, these girls weren’t going to know Alex.  That would be weird. 

He saw the blonde smirk slightly, “You mean… Hot FBI agent Alex?”

  “Did someone say Alex?” Winn frowned as the second woman appeared from behind a partition carrying a large box.  She deposited the box on the floor and gave Winn a cursory glance.  “Defs not Alex…  No boobs.”

The blonde chuckled at Winn’s clearly confused expression, “What can we do for you?”

 

Winn stuttered for a bit, realising this was probably how Kara felt every time Lena Luthor put her on the spot.  _Poor Kara._   “Um, so there was an incident at the D… FBI and Alex’s clothes were ruined and her partner is in the med bay so...”  
  “Alex is naked?” the second girl asked, her face gleeful.  The blonde fanned her face.

Winn blanched, that was not a visual he needed right now, “No! Nope… Not… She’s not…  Look, she just asked me to come down, and ask you for a pair of pants, a blouse and a jacket…”

The blonde smirked, “Anything for Alex.  She was eying off that new leather jacket two weeks ago.”

The second girl fluttered around, presumably searching for something work suitable for Alex, “So how do you ladies know Alex?”

The blonde shrugged, continuing to sticker the shirts she was pulling out of the box, “She stops by occasionally.  It’s nice to have someone so… _out?_ come in.  She just knows what she wants and it’s really inspiring.”  Winn raised an eyebrow, _out?_ “Like, Jess was totally in the closet til she met Alex, now she’s gayer than me…”  _Oh… OUT…_

 

  “Wait…”  Winn held up a hand, trying to process everything currently being tossed at him, “Out?  Alex?”

Jess dumped a jacket and a shirt on the counter, “Uh… Yeah?  Alex is my gay guru.”

The blonde snorted, “Oh my God, Jess.  You’re making him blush.”

Winn’s mind was running faster than it ever had, which was a stretch considering how quick he normally was.  “Alex…  She’s never…”

Jess chuckled, “Uh, have you not met the girlfriend?  Gorgeous blonde, sunshine incarnate… kinda bounces a lot?”

It was Winn’s turn to laugh out loud, “You mean Kara?”

The blonde nodded, “Yeah, that’s her.  She came in a couple of times.”

 

  “She’s Alex’s sister.”  Winn watched the girls grins grow again, “But!  But, I can guarantee that neither Alex nor Kara are gay… Well, actually, between us, I’m a little on the fence about Kara, with the whole Lena thing… But Alex has never…”

  “But she’s so…. _Vibey?_  How did we misread that, Bec?”

The blonde, _Bec_ shook her head and dropped it onto the counter a few times, “She really is vibey… I was hitting on a straight girl…”

Jess patted Bec’s shoulder, “Honey, we both were… At least we know why she wasn’t responding… I mean, I kinda thought it was an age thing but…”

Winn chuckled and shook his head, “I mean, I can kinda see it.  She’s very intimidating, but I kinda need to get back to the D… FBI so…”

Jess lifted her head, “Oh God, sorry… I forgot.  Um…”

Winn handed over his credit card and nodded, “No problem.  I’ll tell Alex you said hi.”

 

Winn wondered whether Alex even realised that the two women in the shop were that enamoured by her, _probably not_.  Alex could sometimes be as clueless as Kara.  Speaking of Alex, she was still sitting next to Kara in the sunroom.  Only now, instead of wearing the remnants of her tattered outfit, she was donning wet hair and scrubs. 

  “Oh thank God, you’re back.  Did they…”

Winn smirked at her and offered her the bag after removing his phone, “Jess and Bec say hi. Bec threw a cookie in and I was not supposed to say that in front of Kara…”

Kara laughed and snatched the bag out of Alex’s hands, “Cookie is mine.”

 

Alex glared at Winn, “Traitor.”  Kara broke the cookie in half, offering Alex the bigger half, “Ugh, stop being adorable.  You stole my cookie, you’re a terrible sister.”  She quickly ducked into the nearby bathroom, hoping out loud that Winn had actually picked the correct sized clothing.  
Kara Danvers with a smirk askew from a mouthful of cookie was probably the cutest thing Winn had ever seen.  He snapped a quick photo, he’d send it to Lena when Kara finally tells her. 

  “Oh!  I have something hilarious to tell you!”

  “What?” Kara asked, covering her mouth to prevent cookie crumbs spraying across the room.

Winn quickly sat in Alex’s vacant seat, “So I mentioned Alex to the girls in the shop, because Alex said they knew the right sizes and whatever… But they were all… Smitten? By Alex.  Like one of them called Alex a Gay Guru…”

Kara snorted, “Yeah?”

  “Yeah, and then the other was like… Didn’t you know about her girlfriend?”

Winn had the best luck.  He really did, because of course, in that moment, Alex chose to reappear.

  “Whose girlfriend?  Did L…”  
  “Shh!”

 

Winn watched Kara glare at her sister before realising that Alex was gonna flip a switch about him gossiping.  “Ah… So Jess and Bec… They… They thought Kara was your girlfriend…. Apparently you’re Jess’s Gay Guru.  I set them straight, don’t worry… That was an unintentional pun, my apologies.”

Alex laughed, and cast a glance at her sister, who was wiping tears from her eyes, “Oh God, I need to…”

  “I mean, I have no issues if either of you are, you know that… because… Well, there was the whole me crushing on Clarke Kent thing…”

  “Ew!  That’s my cousin!” she nudged Winn with her finger.

  “Um, ow…  He smells really good, Kara…”

Alex nodded in agreement and held a hand up to high five Winn, “Mmhmm.”

  “Both of you, stop objectifying my cousin.  It’s gross.  He is a man, not a piece of meat.”

Alex shook her head, “I’m gonna need to tell the girls about Maggie.”

Winn frowned, “Maggie?  What does this have to do with her?  Is she… Is she gay?”

Kara threw a pillow at Winn’s face, “You’re a genius but you haven’t figured it out yet?”

  “That does explain a lot…  But why tell the…  Are you gonna set one of them up with her?”

Alex groaned, “Really Winn?  She is my girlfriend.”

 _Well._ Winn dropped the pillow in his hand, looking at Alex like she’d grown a second head, “How did I not figure this out?”

 

 


End file.
